


The Diner

by jenajasper



Series: Working Class Hero [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Saving People Hunting Things, The Family Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper





	The Diner

Sam picked up the newspaper from the seat next to him and noticed a small article entitled " Where Are Our Children?"

This caught his eye. It might be something. He kept reading and after the initial shock value opening, he got to the heart of it.

"On Tuesday afternoon, four members of the team never made it home after practice. The boys, all fifth graders at Grenn Public School, left Memorial Park together. Witnesses say they walked the perimeter of trees that edge the baseball field, then, took a well traveled footpath towards Grenn Street.

Within hours, local police , as well as civilian volunteers, searched both the park and the surrounding wooded area. No indication of foul play or disturbance was discovered. An alert was broadcast on all local media.

As of this printing, no new information has developed regarding the boys or their whereabouts."

He had read enough and passed the paper to his brother. After reading the same few paragraphs, Dean asked;

"What's today?"

"It's Thursday. This happened two days ago."

"And how far are we?"

"Couple hours, three"

With no additional conversation needed, the two men stood and grabbed their jackets. Sam tossed a bill on the table and Dean took one more gulp of his coffee.

The following Monday morning, in that same diner, a man picked up the newspaper from the seat next to him. He never noticed the small article.

"Grenn Street Boys Found Alive"


End file.
